Spring Break: The Rewrite
by recuperatioUnum
Summary: The Theory of The Quantum Multiverse states that a new universe is created when a diversion in events occurs, meaning that throughout time and space, multiple universes exist, having started with a small change in events. In two of these universes, two versions of Alan Tracy sit - one resentful, one scared. Unknown to them, the thin walls between them are about to be broken.


_So, uh..._

_It's been a while. Hi!_

_So, if you don't remember me - and you probably don't, it's been a while - my name is Nathan, and I originally wrote this story back in 2016! __As I recently rediscovered Thunderbirds and fell headfirst into the fandom again (I came back right around the time SOS part 2 came out so that was fun), I found some old fanfictions buried in my google docs. This was one of them. And I remembered basically where I was trying to go with it, but I felt I could have done better in some places - especially now that I've gone through a college-level writing class which was not fun at all - and decided to rewrite it._

_So, here we are. Hope you enjoy! Just as a quick reminder if you haven't read the original - or if you have and it's been a while since you have - I do operate on some headcanons for this story. Those being that TAG!Alan is currently sixteen, Movie!Alan is fourteen, and that TAG!John and Virgil (and _only_ TAG!John and Virgil) are twins - thanks to ArtisticRainey's fanfiction 'Heads or Tails' for introducing me to that one. _

_Thank you so much for reading, and again, please enjoy! And before I forget, I don't own _Thunderbirds_ in any form, I just play around with the characters)_

* * *

Tracy_ Island, 2065 - Alan Tracy:_

"There's no way this day could get any worse," Alan grumbled, pushing through the foliage that made up the jungle path that led to the beach, ignoring the voices of his older brothers behind him. First off, his teacher calls him out in front of the entire class and leaves him with a ten thousand word essay, due at the end of break, then his brothers brush him off and constantly make jokes at his expense, and now he's grounded due to the fact that he was in _Thunderbird One_ and not-so-accidentally started it up. Which, okay, Alan could kind of concede that last point, he wasn't supposed to be there and he knew it. But still, grounded for the entirety of spring break? not cool. And now, his dad won't even listen to him when he's trying to tell him something important.

So, yeah, couldn't get any worse.

He really, _really_ hated being the youngest.

Breaking through the foliage, he made his way down to where the sand met the water and reached under his jacket to his belt, where a small machine his friend Fermat had made to skim rocks with sat. Loading it up with a couple of nearby smooth rocks, Alan started firing them across the ocean, letting his mind wander away from what was currently going on in his life. At some point, he wasn't really sure how long it had been now, Tintin had joined him, and they had begun talking as Alan continued to skim rocks, venting some of his frustration to her. Some of that newly vented frustration however returned as he heard a rumbling that usually accompanied one of the three flight based Thunderbirds taking off. Shortly after, the bright red of Thunderbird Three came into view, heading off into space where she belonged.

_'Another mission, great.'_ Not that Alan wasn't glad for what his family did, but he was still angry at his father and brothers, so of course he was going to be a little peeved, especially when they're going somewhere that Alan can't - and probably will never - go. Returning his attention to the sea, he loaded up another rock and was getting ready to send it flying off into the distance with its brethren when a rustling in the leaves drew his attention away. Normally he would ignore it, brush it off like the wind and return to what he was doing, but the shouting was really what drew his attention. He and Tintin turned to look, spotting the small bespectacled figure of Fermat Hackenbacker rushing towards them.

"Thunderbird Five has been hit! Thunderbird Five has been hit! Thunderbird Fiv -" Alan quickly hushed him, trying to get the smaller boy to calm down enough to explain better. As Fermat paused to take a couple of deep breaths, Alan began to ask him to explain exactly what he meant by that, before rushing seawater caught all of their attention. The trio turned to look, spotting a submarine rising to the surface.

_'I take back my earlier complaint. This day could get worse.'_

_"RUN!"_

_Tracy Island, 2060 - Alan and Virgil Tracy:_

He didn't even realize what he was doing until someone mentioned it, his arms trembling with the force of the death grip he had on the arm of his chair, knuckles going white. Blue eyes were fixed firmly on the hologram in the middle of the room, on the form of the elder space loving Tracy. Normally an unfamiliar sight, the normality was ruined by the fact that John was sideways, sprawled out across the ground of the gravity ring on board Thunderbird Five, an arm wrapped around his stomach, the other stretched out across the ground. An awful red streak was blooming on his face and some beginning to stain the blue of his uniform. He could distantly hear his eldest and second eldest brothers calling out to John, could faintly feel a hand tugging his arm, trying to loosen his grip. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the image in front of him, couldn't focus on anything by the image of the Tracy family's lone redhead on the ground, bleeding, wheezing breaths echoing through his mind.

Alan may not know a lot about medicine, but even he knew that was bad.

"Alan." A gentle voice finally tore him from his thoughts, a body blocking his view of John. Virgil crouched before him, amber eyes locked onto Alan's own bright blue. "Hey, you with us squirt?" A beat. Alan forced himself to nod, to try and bring himself back to reality. "It's going to be okay, but I need you to focus for me, alright?" Another nod. "Good." Virgil stood and moved to sit down next to Alan, a hand reaching over Alan in order to search for the hidden button that would activate the launch sequence for Thunderbird Three.

Alan hadn't even noticed he was sitting in the seat for his 'bird.

He felt a jolt, and then the two began to descend, and Alan sat back in the seat, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He needed to focus. He took a moment to shift his mindset into rescue mode, to take a mental inventory of what they knew, how to complete the rescue, and how much time they had to complete the rescue. He couldn't afford to mess anything up this time. This time, it wasn't just someone in danger that he didn't personally know. This time, it was personal. John's life was at stake. As he let the machines do their work, assisting him into his uniform, Alan let his mind wander for a quick second, and paused.

Virgil was in the co-pilot's seat when they went down.

He could count on one hand the number of times Virgil had gone with him on a rescue in Thunderbird Three. He hated being in zero gravity. That was one of the biggest differences between the twins: John loved being in space, loved the freedom of zero-g. Virgil _hated_ it, preferred being on the ground.

But, hey, when your brother's life is in danger, preferences don't matter he supposed.

As he exited the tunnel and rejoined with his co-pilot for the mission, he forced himself back into rescue mode. The minute the seats locked into place in Thunderbird Three, Alan's fingers were dancing across the console, performing pre-flight checks as fast as he could. They needed to go, now. Needed to be gone a long time ago, but Alan had cost them precious time already, and he needed to make up for that.

He just hoped that they could make it in time.

Starting the ignition sequence, he removed his hands from the controls long enough to pull at his harness, a quick tug to ensure it was locked, and a quick glance to his left to check that Virgil had done the same. Briefly, baby blue met amber, both of them trying to reassure the other.

John was tough, he could make it through this... right?

Turning his attention back to Thunderbird Three, he opened up a comms. link to Tracy Island cleared his throat and began the countdown.

"Firing Main Engines in 3... 2... 1." The rocket shook as the engines ignited, and Alan pulled back on the controls, propelling Thunderbird Three out of its silo and into the air.

"Thunderbird Three is go!" He announced, biting his lip. '_Hang on John, we're coming. Just hold on 'til we get there big bro._'


End file.
